Come Back to Me
by Story Oracle
Summary: Someone from Ami's past is back... is he good or evil? COMPLETE


I don't own Sailor Moon or any other characters relating to the show that are in this story. I don't own Breathing either. Please please e-mail me at storyoracle@hotmail.com and tell me what you think of my story. Enjoy!  
  
Many thanks to my friends Chilili and Desert Thunder, for helping me write this. Thanks guys!!  
  
* * means someone's thinking  
  
" " means talking  
  
In this story, Zoicite is male, and he never had a relationship with Kunzite/Malacite.  
  
Come Back to Me  
  
By: Story Oracle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami Anderson woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. *That dream,* she thought. *why do I keep having it?*  
  
~~ Dream ~~  
  
Princess Ami of Mercury was in her room in the Moon Palace. She sat on her window seat reading her favorite book.  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have a visitor, Princess."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A tall figure, with bright emerald green eyes and long strawberry blond hair, pulled back in a ponytail, stepped through the doorway.  
  
"Zoicite!" Ami jumped up and ran into his arms.  
  
"Hello, love." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"What are you doing here, Zoi?" Ami asked still in his arms.  
  
"Can't I come and see my water spirit when I want to?" He asked, a bit hurt.  
  
"No love, that's not what I meant," she soothed. "I just didn't expect you today that's all." She pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets go ice skating!"  
  
"Ice skating?" he echoed. "On the moon? Is there ice to skate on?"  
  
Ami laughed. "Queen Serenity used the Silver crystal to create ice so the princess could learn to ice skate.  
  
She led him to the ice rink and they began to skate. Ami was practicing jumps so Zoicite went over to the other end to skate so he wouldn't be in her way. He also started doing jumps. Suddenly Ami heard a cracking sound that could have only come from the ice. She turned in time to see Zoicite fall through the ice.  
  
"ZOICITE!" She screamed.  
  
~~ End Dream ~~  
  
Ami always woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding. Tonight being no different. She sighed, not knowing whether the dream was a memory or if it was just a nightmare. She rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Ami was at the arcade with the girls, when Greg came into the arcade.  
  
"Look Ami," Mina whispered. "Greg's coming over here."  
  
Ami looked up. Sure enough, Greg was heading this way.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Ami?" he asked. "Privately."  
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
He led her over to the booth in the corner. "Ami, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Your asking me out?" she squeaked.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I'd love to, Greg!"  
  
He grinned at her. "Cool I'll pick you up at five."  
  
Ami went over to the table and asked the girls if they would help her get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 4:30 she was ready. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle length blue dress that matched her hair and eyes, with sapphire clips in her hair.  
  
The restaurant Greg took her too was a nice one, that had a karaoke machine.(AN: I know nice restaurants don't have karaoke machines but in this story they do) Greg thought she looked like an angel, as did the man sitting next to them. Halfway through their meal, the man stood up and started singing Breathing by Lifehouse. Greg listened for a moment then smiled and looked over at Ami. Her face was as white as a sheet, and she looked like she had seen a ghost. He looked away, startled, and looked at the man again. With a start, Greg realized the man's gaze was locked with Ami's.  
  
*Oh my God!* Ami thought *That man looks like Zoicite! But how can it be? Zoicite's dead.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole rest of the evening she was quiet, and lost in her thoughts. When Greg dropped her off at her house there was a bouquet of blue roses sitting on her porch. Greg stared at the roses.  
  
*BLUE roses* he thought. *Where do you get blue roses? Who gave them to Ami? WHY did they give them to Ami?* he sighed. *Too many questions, not enough answers.*  
  
Ami walked up and saw the flowers. "Oh!" she exclaimed "Greg, did you buy these?"  
  
"No," he replied "they were here when I came up"  
  
She picked them up and brought them up to her nose. "They're beautiful!" she sighed "I have to put them in water." She smiled at Greg. "Goodnight Greg. Thank you for a wonderful evening."  
  
"Your Welcome. Goodnight."  
  
As Ami got a vase and some water to put them in, she let her thoughts wander. *Who would give me roses if Greg didn't? Blue roses... they only grow around Atlantis, the Earth Palace. Darien? No, why would he give me roses? It couldn't be Greg, for no mortal can get to Atlantis. Then who could it be?*  
  
~~ The Next Day ~~  
  
Ami sat in the park on a bench, still thinking about the roses, when Greg walked up. "Hey Ami," he called.  
  
She looked up at the sound of her name, still in her fantasy. For a second she thought she saw Zoicite, she blinked and realized it was Greg, not Zoicite. "Hello Greg." She sighed.  
  
*Uh oh,* he thought *she doesn't seen happy to see me. "Come with me Ami, I have something I want to show you." He led her over to the bridge, and showed her the rose petals floating on the water.  
  
"Oh Greg!" Ami exclaimed. "Its beautiful!"  
  
As they were watching the water, they suddenly heard a twig crack.  
  
"CRACK"  
  
Ami spun around and saw a figure move quickly behind a tree. *Zoicite?* she thought. She blinked twice, and when she looked up again, he was gone. She rubbed her eyes. *Did I really see him? Could it be that he is really alive?* Ami shook her head. *He can't be, we watched Beryl kill him.*  
  
*Damn! She saw me,* Zoicite thought, from his place behind the tree. *Stupid Twig!*  
  
"Ami?" Greg asked. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I'm fine Greg," she lied. "Don't worry about me. *Did I really see Zoicite? Or is my mind playing games with my heart?* "If you'll excuse me, Greg, I have to go home. My mothers expecting me for dinner."  
  
With that she smiled at him and left. When she got home, she found another bouquet of blue roses sitting on the kitchen counter.  
  
"These came for you today, honey," her mom said.  
  
"Thanks Mom!"  
  
Ami took the roses upstairs to her room. She didn't have to worry about putting them in water, for she was sure that they came from Atlantis. Roses from Atlantis are magic. They never need water.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
"I have a suprise for you, my sweet." A deep voice crooned in her ear. Ami turned and looked into the brilliant emerald eyes of her soul mate.  
  
"What kind of suprise, Zoi?"  
  
"You'll see, sweetheart."  
  
He covered her eyes with his large hand, and led her out of the Atlantian Palace, into the famous Earth gardens. He led her to a secluded corner, over to a large bush. "You can open your eyes now, my darling." He whispered.  
  
"Oh Zoi!" she cried. "A blue rose bush! They're beautiful! How did you find this?"  
  
"Endymion and I created this bush to make you feel more at home."  
  
"Oh thank you, my love. I'll have to thank the prince too, next time I see him."  
  
Zoicite picked a rose and handed it to Ami. It was a large, fully bloomed rose, sparkling in the sunlight. She gasped in delight, and brought it up to up nose. As she did, she noticed something sparkling beneath a petal. Ami moved the petal aside, and gasped. Nestled in the center of the rose, was a diamond ring. She looked up to see Zoicite down on one knee in front of her.  
  
"Ami," he said. "My beautiful princess, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"YES! YES! A thousand times yes!" she cried.  
  
Zoicite's face lit up. He picked his princess up, and swung her around.  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
Ami smiled at the memory. She had been so happy at that moment. It was hard to believe that less then a month later, Beryl would brainwash Zoicite and his fellow generals turning them - him - away from her and the other girls. That thought brought her fully back to the present. She looked at the blue rose in her hand. *Is Zoicite really back? Is he good or is he still evil?* Ami didn't want to let herself love him again, only to find he was still evil, and that it was all only a trick. She sighed, knowing that no matter what she said, deep down she still, and always would, love him. She stood up, groaning at the stiffness in her legs, and got ready for bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was: *I miss you Zoi. Come back to me my love.*  
  
The next morning, Ami woke up early as usual.  
  
"Damn," She thought, "Even on a Saturday I can't sleep in. Well, I might as well get up and go for a walk." She sighed. She got up, got dressed and went downstairs. Her mom didn't seem to be up yet, so she left her a note saying she would be in the park. She walked outside and sighed when she noticed what was on the porch. Another blue rose. She picked it up and walked on to the park. She kept walking until she reached a small grassy area near the lake.  
  
Ami dropped down to sit in the grass, and sighed. She looked at the rose in her hand, and felt her eyes fill with tears. From the trees behind her, a lone figure stood, not knowing what to do. Ami felt like her eyes would spill over. "Where are you Zoicite?" she whispered. "When are you going to come back to me, my love?"  
  
When he heard her from his hiding place, his heart felt like it would shatter into a million pieces. His decision made, he stepped out from behind the tree, and went over to her.  
  
Ami closed her eyes against the flood of emotions that threatened to overcome her. Suddenly a shadow passed over her, as if the sun had gone behind a cloud. She opened her eyes, and found herself looking into the sparkling emerald eyes of her soul mate. She let out a low cry and shakily stood up. Realizing it was really him, she jumped into his waiting arms.  
  
Once she was in her arms, Zoicite knew he had made the right choice, regardless of what Sapphire might think. Ami felt so right in his arms, like she belonged there. She was soooo happy to have her love back. Zoicite rubbed his face in her hair, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you, Zoi." Ami whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Ami."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sapphire couldn't believe his eyes. He had watched the whole thing through his crystal. He made a gagging noise, when he saw Zoicite lean down and kiss Ami.  
  
"This will never do." He declared "I sent Zoicite to Earth, hoping he would get some information on how the sailor scouts battled. Instead he falls in love with one of the scouts! And Sailor Mercury at that! Well, I guess its time to take things into my own hands." He opened a portal and pulled Zoicite and Ami through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time, Greg was walking through the park looking for Ami. He found her just as Zoicite leaned down to kiss her. Greg couldn't believe it. He took a closer look at the guy, and recognized him. It was the evil guy who took Greg's rainbow crystal, and turned Greg evil! *Ami's letting him kiss her?* he thought. Greg was just about to march over there and save Ami, when a white light encased them and they disappeared. Greg gasped. He turned and started running towards the only place he knew he could get help: the temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami felt the air around her shift, and broke away from the embrace." Oh my gosh!" she gasped "Where are we?"  
  
She looked up at her beloved Zoicite, and was shocked at the expression of shock and anger on his face.  
  
"How could he?" Zoicite seethed, looking around for something to damage. Finding nothing, he instead slammed his fist into the air.  
  
"Zoi? Where are we?" Ami asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe he would do this to me. He brought us to Nemsis."  
  
"Who?" Ami cried "Who brought us to Nemsis?"  
  
"Sapphire."  
  
"Sapphire?"  
  
"Yes." Said a deep tenor voice. "I brought you here. I am very disappointed in you, Zoicite.  
  
"You're working with him, Zoi?" Ami asked, hurt evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes, he is, Sailor Mercury." Sapphire answered. "I sent him to Earth to watch you and your fellow scouts."  
  
"He sent me to watch you guys and to get battle tips, so he could beat you guys in battle. When I saw you, Ami, I realized I couldn't do that anymore." Zoicite said softly.  
  
"Well, at first I thought you had failed me, Zoicite, when I saw you kiss her. But, now I see that you've in fact brought Sailor Mercury to me, which in turn will bring the other scouts. Good Job! Now we will finally rule Earth!"  
  
Ami looked at Zoicite, frightened now to be near him. She stepped away with tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over.  
  
"Oh Ami," he reached for her hand, but she snatched it away.  
  
"How could you do this to me Zoi?" Ami asked. "How could you trick me into believing for one instant that you were good again? Or that you could love me?  
  
"But Ami, I am good again! I love you!" Zoicite protested, filled with confusion.  
  
"Why betray your entire life, your very reason for existence to be with this little twit? Come with me Zoicite, come be with your own kind." Sapphire urged.  
  
"But what about Ami?" Zoicite said, looking at the lonely, hurt Ami.  
  
"Forget her Zoi, you know you can't resist what you are. No matter how good you think you're going to become, you will always be part of the Negaverse."  
  
Sapphire's words sounded soo reassuring to Zoicite. Living a good, noble, life with the steady Negaverse. Zoicite glanced between his two choices. So many decisions, so many choices.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, of course we'll help!" Serena said, jumping up from a recent face stuffing on Lita's homemade cookies.  
  
"If not for you, then for Ami." Mina said, getting up from her mat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Such a hard choice, Zoicite couldn't decide. He looked at Sapphire, how confident he looked. Zoicite had to admit-It sounded good to know he would always belong. But then, he looked at Ami. Sweet, gentle, Ami. He saw the tears running down her face, hurt evident in her posture.  
  
"If you don't come with me now, you may never have another chance. Come now." Sapphire held out his hand.  
  
Zoicite reached out to her, but pulled away when he heard Ami gasp.  
  
"I need time to think." Zoicite looked at the ground.  
  
"I see I am no longer needed here. Come Ami, I will take you back." Sapphire proclaimed.  
  
Ami nodded and stood up. She walked over to him, and they disappeared, leaving Zoicite to make his decision.  
  
Sapphire and Ami appeared back in the same place he had taken Zoicite and Ami from-the park. Ami looked up through her tears, and saw Sailor Moon, and the others. *Serena?* Ami thought *What is she doing here?* The scouts took in Ami's tears, and got angry.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Jupiter yelled. "Leave her alone!"  
  
"I have done nothing to Sailor Mercury." Sapphire said coolly. "All I have done is bring the truth to the surface, and escort her back to Earth. I was just leaving anyway." He turned, and laying an almost comforting hand on her shoulder, whispered "Don't worry, Ami, he will make the right choice." With that, he turn and disappeared.  
  
Ami stared at the place where he had just been. "I hope you're right."  
  
"Ami?" Sailor Moon called, as she and the others ran over. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ami shook her head, before dissolving into tears, and Sailor Moon held her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami finally stopped crying, after what seemed like hours, and fell asleep. The girls powered down, and walked back to the temple, Lita carrying Ami. They got back to the temple where a very worried Greg was waiting for them.  
  
"What happened," Greg asked "Is she all right?"  
  
"She's fine, Greg," Darien sighed. "And we don't know what happened."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what happened?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. We got there just as they got back."  
  
"Well, did you ask Ami?" Wait... what do you mean they? Whose they?"  
  
"Sapphire and Ami."  
  
"Sapphire? Whose Sapphire?"  
  
"Sapphire was part of the Dark Moon. He was Rubeus' brother." Serena answered.  
  
"So, he is evil?" Greg asked.  
  
"He was." Serena clarified. "I don't know if he still is. He didn't act evil today in the park."  
  
"He said all he did was bring the truth to the surface." Lita pondered. "What truth did he bring to the surface? And what did it have to do with Ami?"  
  
"He also said he had just brought Ami back to Earth, when we got to the park," Raye added. "Where did he take Ami then, if he had to bring her back?"  
  
"So many questions, and no answers." Mina sighed.  
  
"Uh, Mina," Raye said "It's `So many questions, so few answers', not `So many questions and no answers'".  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"YES IT IS!" The others shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay." Mina said. "You didn't have to shout at me."  
  
The others groaned and shook their heads.  
  
"Anyway, all we need to do, is wake Ami." Mina declared. "She'll be able to answer all our questions."  
  
Raye smacked her forehead with her palm. "Duh!" she said, feeling stupid. "Why didn't I think of that? It took Mina the Ditz to think of the most obvious solution in the world."  
  
"Hey!" Mina protested. "That's not true. I'm not a ditz!"  
  
"Greg, why don't you go wake her," Darien suggested, trying to head off another argument. "She's just down the hall."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the others talked about what had gone on, wherever Sapphire had taken her, Ami was lost in her dreams.  
  
~~ Ami's Dream ~~  
  
"Welcome home my daughter." Said Queen Christina.  
  
"Thank you, Mother." Ami said, as she curtsied to her parents, the King and Queen of Mercury. "It's wonderful to be home."  
  
A few seconds later she was swept into hugs from first her mother, then her father. They had planed a special dinner, in celebration of her return to Mercury. After dinner, she excused herself to visit the palaces shrine to the god Mercury. As the god's chosen priestess, she was actually head of all the priests and priestesses.  
  
After the priests in the shrine had greeted her, they left her so she could be alone with Mercury. That's where she was now, kneeling in front of the alter.  
  
"Are you happy to be home, Athena?" Mercury's deep voice was warm and gentle, as it echoed around his shrine.  
  
Ami smiled. Athena was the god's special nickname for her. "Yes I am, my Lord. Its wonderful to be home. I love this planet so much. It's great to see my parents again. I haven't seen them in almost five years."  
  
"Have you told them of your engagement, yet?"  
  
Ami blushed, and looked down. "No, I haven't. I was trying to find a good time to tell them. I know Father won't be happy."  
  
"Maybe if you tell them that I approve, it will be easier for your father to accept it." Mercury suggested, materializing next to her.  
  
Ami ran into his arms. "Oh Mercury, thank you! I was hoping you would approve of Zoicite."  
  
He returned her hug. "How could I not approve of your soul mate? Anyway, he is a fine lad, and loves you as much as you love him. You two will be very happy together."  
  
She stayed talking with Mercury for awhile longer, before returning home to tell her parents of her engagement.  
  
She found her parents in their sitting room. "Mother, Father?" she said, taking a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it sweetie?" her mother asked.  
  
"I'm engaged." She burst out quickly. "To General Zoicite, from Earth."  
  
"Slow down, honey." Her father said. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said," Ami repeated, "That I'm engaged to General Zoicite, from Earth."  
  
"Isn't he one of Prince Endymion's personal guards?" he mother asked.  
  
Ami sighed in relief, and nodded. *They don't seem to be taking this too hard.*  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Her father shouted.  
  
*Damn!* "I'm engaged, Father."  
  
"To an Earthling? And one of the Prince's guard, at that? What were you thinking? I thought you had more brains than that, Ami."  
  
"Don't be so hard on the girl," Mercury appeared next to Ami, and put his arm around her. "She can't help who she loves."  
  
"You knew of this, Mercury?" her mother asked.  
  
"I did, as of this afternoon." He replied. "I told her I approved. Which I still do."  
  
"You approve of my daughter's marriage with an EARTHLING?" her father thundered.  
  
"Yes, I do. Ami cannot help who is destined to be her soul mate. Anyway, he is a good lad, she will be happy with him."  
  
"I will trust your judgment, Mercury." Her father scowled, still not liking the idea of his beloved daughter marrying an Earthling. "I give you my permission, Ami."  
  
"Thank you, Father." Ami said softly, smiling at Mercury. *You were right, as usual* she thought to him.  
  
*Of course I was. I'm always right.* He gave her a smile, and disappeared.  
  
~~ End Dream ~~  
  
Ami woke to Greg calling her name. He took her hand and led her out into the fire room, where the others were.  
  
"Do you feel better, Ami?" Serena asked. The others looked at her, concern written across their faces.  
  
Ami gave them a weak smile. "I'm fine, guys."  
  
Darien, and the four girls exchanged looks, not believing her for a second, but decided to let the subject drop. For now, at least.  
  
Greg on the other hand, didn't catch the looks that passed between the others. He could contain himself no longer, he had to know what happened at the park. "Ami," he asked "What happened at the park, today?"  
  
Lita groaned, and smacked her forehead with her palm. "Wait until I get my hands on him." She threatened. Raye and Mina laid restraining hands on Lita's shoulders, holding her back.  
  
Ami's eyes filled up again, as she remembered what had happened earlier at the park. "I'm sorry, Greg." She said. "But, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to be alone right now."  
  
She walked out on the balcony, and leaning against the railing, rested her head in her hands. *Please, Mercury," she prayed to her guardian deity. "Bring my love back to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoicite couldn't make up his mind which to choose. *It would be great to know that I had and always would have, a home in the Negaverse* he pondered. *But, I love Ami. She is the other half of my soul. I am not complete without her. And what about Endymion? I swore my eternal loyalty to him, to serve him and protect him. Have I done that? No, not since Beryl brainwashed me to serve in her army. Ami's my love, my life. She's also my fiancé.*  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
Zoicite was in the palace library, reading up on Mercurian customs, when his fellow generals burst in, and surrounded him. He looked up to see his fellow generals, and the prince, staring at him. He sighed.  
  
"So you finally did it" Jadeite taunted.  
  
"I certainly never saw it coming," Nephrite added.  
  
"Did what?" Zoicite asked confused. "And you saw what coming?" He guessed they were talking about him proposing to Ami, but he didn't know how they could have found out about it.  
  
"You haven't heard the latest gossip from Mercury, have you?" Endymion asked.  
  
"No I haven't." Zoicite answered, clearly confused.  
  
Kunzite took pity on the younger man. "All the inner planets are abuzz, about an uproar on Mercury. Apparently, Princess Ami came home to tell her parents something, that didn't go over well with her father. Something about her giving her hand to a certain general from Earth."  
  
"Do you, by any chance, know anything about that?" Jadeite pressed.  
  
Zoicite looked down at his hands, and blushed. "I might," was all he would say. The blush, however, gave him away.  
  
"You did!" Endymion crowed. "You proposed to her!"  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
Zoicite sighed. He had made his decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back inside the temple, the scouts and Darien couldn't believe Greg had done that. "Are you stupid?" Serena hissed. "Couldn't you tell Ami didn't want to talk?"  
  
Greg hung his head. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"So you just had to open your big mouth and say that." Raye broke in. Mina and Lita agreed, Lita cracking her knuckles maliciously.  
  
Greg turned away from Lita, to look at Ami, out on the balcony. He looked at the balcony just in time to see Ami disappear with a blonde-headed figure. "Oh my god!" he cried. "Ami just disappeared. Again"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami rested her head in her hands and began to cry softly. A short, blonde-headed figure appeared beside her on the balcony. He was clad in a white toga, with sandals that had wings on them. He reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little at the familiar touch she hadn't felt since the Silver Millennium. She smiled. "Mercury!" It was her guardian deity, the god Mercury.  
  
"Come with me, Athena." He requested softly. "Your beloved is about to make his choice between good and evil."  
  
"Mercury..." she began.  
  
"Yes, my priestess." He interrupted her, smiling. "I will stay with you as he decides."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Come." He said, putting his hand out. "We must go now."  
  
She took his hand, and they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean, she's disappeared?" Lita snapped.  
  
"She's gone." Greg answered. "I looked up in time to see her disappear with a blond headed guy."  
  
"Well we'll..." Raye began.  
  
"Wait," Darien interrupted. "Did you say the guy was blonde, Greg?" When Greg nodded, Darien went on. "Was he about half a head taller then her? Wearing a white toga?"  
  
"I'm not sure what kind of outfit it was, but it was white." Greg confirmed. "And yes, he was about half a head taller then Ami."  
  
The girls realized what Darien was getting at. Raye nodded at Darien, showing him she followed what he was thinking. "Come on guys," she said. "Lets play a game. What do you guys want to play?"  
  
"How about cards?" Lita asked. "Go Fish sound okay with you guys?"  
  
"Okay" they all agreed. Except for Greg, that is.  
  
"You guys are just going to forget about Ami? Don't you care that she just disappeared with some guy? What if she's in danger?"  
  
Darien turned to face Greg. "The guy is blonde, a little taller then Ami, wearing something white, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't worry, Greg. She'll be fine. She's safer with him then with any of us."  
  
"But how can you be so sure?"  
  
This time Raye answered him, her voice laced with irritation. "The description of the guy sounds just like Mercury. She'll be fine."  
  
"Mercury? Who's that?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of the god Mercury?" This time it was Lita who answered him.  
  
"Ami knows a god personally?"  
  
"We are not just sailor scouts, Greg." Serena spoke up patiently. "We are also the chosen priestess'-or priests in Darien's case- of our respective planet's guardian deity. It is only natural Ami would know her guardian deity, when she is his priestess. Not only that, but the deity of our planet also gives us our sailor powers."  
  
"Wow!" Mina giggled. "Serena almost sounded smart when she said that."  
  
"Hey!" Serena cried.  
  
Greg sighed and looked out the window, as yet another argument broke out. *I sure wish I knew what went on today at the park.* he thought. *Why that man, who looked an awful lot like the evil Negaverse general Zoicite, was kissing Ami. Any why she was letting him.* He sighed again. *I hope that god, or whatever he is, can keep her safe.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercury and Ami appeared on Nemsis, in the same room that Sapphire had brought Zoicite and Ami to earlier that day. Sapphire was here, as was Zoicite, who was now ready to make his choice.  
  
Sapphire looked up from a crystal in the middle of the room. "Good, you're here Ami. It is time for you to make your decision known, Zoicite."  
  
"All right." Zoicite said. "I am ready."  
  
Mercury rested his arm around Ami's shoulders, to steady her. She hadn't even noticed that she was trembling. She smiled up at him, and he gave her shoulders a squeeze. They both then turned their attention to the man in the center of the room.  
  
"Well Zoicite?" Sapphire asked. "What is your decision?"  
  
Zoicite took a deep breath. "As much as having a secure home such as the Negaverse would mean to me," Zoicite said. "I cannot live without the one I love. I choose Ami." He turned and locked eyes with Ami. He didn't know who the man she was with was, but saw the joy in her eyes, and knew it didn't matter. She was his, for ever.  
  
"Are you sure, Zoicite?" Sapphire asked. "If you say no to the Negaverse, you can never come back."  
  
Zoicite looked at Ami, and smiled. "I'm sure."  
  
Ami laughed, and ran to him. He caught her before she hit him, and picking her up, he spun her around. He leaned down and kissed her. As they kissed the room faded away, and became Ami's room in the apartment she shared with her mom.  
  
They broke apart, to look around them, though Zoicite still had his arm around Ami's waist. "Where are we?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"We're in my room." Ami answered.  
  
Mercury appeared next to them. He patted Ami shoulders, and smiled at her. "Don't worry about your mother, Athena. She knows about Zoicite, and he's free to stay here until he can find an apartment of his own." He said. Turning to Zoicite, he said "You take care of her, General. Her trust is too precious to lose." He smiled at them, and disappeared.  
  
"Uh...Who was that?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"My guardian deity, Mercury."  
  
"The god Mercury?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Ami laughed. "I love you, Zoi."  
  
"I love you too Ami."  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room, which will be your room for the time being."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day found Greg at the park, sitting on a bench. He was worried about Ami, he hadn't seen her since she had disappeared, the day before. He was lost in his thoughts about Ami, Zoicite, and the blonde Darien had called Mercury, when a woman came up and sat down next to him. The woman was tall, her black hair had green highlights, and was pulled back into a half-bun. She looked familiar, and he was sure he had seen her before. *What is her name?" He thought. "It starts with a T...Trista!! That's what it is! Otherwise known as Sailor Pluto.*  
  
Trista smiled at him. She had known he would remember her. "Do you mind if I tell you a story, Greg?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"It's a tale about princes and princesses, about love and betrayal, about friends killing friends. It takes place in the Silver Millennium. A time when the Queen Serenity ruled the Moon Kingdom, and King Endymion ruled the Earth Kingdom. The Earth was not part of the Silver Alliance, which bonded the eight planets with the Moon. King Endymion sent his son, Prince Endymion, and his court, to the Moon to make a treaty. His court was made up of four generals, the leaders of the Earthen army. He soon fell in love with Princess Serenity, Crown Princess of the Moon. His court, the generals, fell in love with the Princess's court. The Princess's court was made up of the four princess's from Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. They were also know as the Sailor Scouts.  
  
It soon became known that Serenity and Endymion were soul mated, destined to be together. The scouts and generals, were also soul mates. But they would never get the chance to be together. The evil sorcerer Beryl, also loved Endymion. She became angry when he did not love her back. She sold her soul to evil, and plotted to get her prince back. She captured Endymion's generals and brainwashed them. She then attacked the Earth Kingdom. When it fell, she attacked the Moon Kingdom. The Earth generals became generals of the Negaverse. They killed the scouts, while Beryl tried to kill the princess. Endymion got in the way, and she killed him instead. Serenity was so upset, she killed herself with Endymion's sword. When Queen Serenity saw the ruin her kingdom was in, and the dead bodies of her daughter, and the others, she knew she had to do something. She used the Silver Crystal to seal away Beryl and her army, and sent the prince and princesses to Earth's future."  
  
Greg was silent for a little while, as he thought about Trista's story. "Are you telling me that the man I saw with Ami, was her soul mate?"  
  
"The man you saw with Ami, was General Zoicite, one of Prince Endymion's personal guard. And yes, he is Ami's soul mate."  
  
"And she loves him?" Greg asked softly. He felt like his heart had just broken in half.  
  
"You'll have to ask Ami, that." Trista replied. "But I would say that she does." She smiled sadly at him, and left him there, lost in his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoicite awoke the next morning to the feeling of soft lips on his own. He grabbed Ami, and pulled her down on top of him. "I could get used to waking up like this every day." He teased.  
  
"I bet I could too," she laughed. "Come on, lets get something to eat. There's a scout meeting at the temple at two, so we have some time to go shopping."  
  
"Shopping?" he moaned.  
  
"We have to buy you some clothes, don't we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoicite and Ami walked back to Ami's house, happy and thoroughly shopped out. Mercury had certainly done his part. Thanks to him, Zoicite now had a new life. He was Zoicite Simmons, an orphan, and a student at Darien's collage. He also had an apartment in the same building as Darien. As a matter of fact, right next door to Darien.  
  
Ami unlocked the door and they went inside. She set the shopping bags down on the table, and started to go through them to find Zoicite something to wear. He had a different idea. He slid an arm around her waist, and spun her around to face him. He pushed her against the wall, leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
About a half-hour later, Ami broke away and looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh shit!" she cried. "It's one-thirty, already! We have to get to the temple!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the temple, Luna looked at the clock. "Where is Ami?" she wondered. "I can't believe Serena is here before Ami."  
  
Just then Ami ran in with Zoicite. Both were out of breath. "I'm sorry Luna," she panted. "We lost track of time."  
  
Lita looked at the two of them, holding hands. "I'll bet you did," she muttered.  
  
"Lita," Raye warned.  
  
Luna looked from Ami to Zoicite, then down to their clasped hands. "Ami," she said, struggling to stay calm. "Explain. What is he doing here?"  
  
Ami looked at Zoicite. "Zoi?"  
  
He nodded. In a flash of light he transformed. He was wearing a light blue uniform, with green trim, the uniform of Endymion's guard. He kneeled in front of Luna, "General Zoicite, of Prince Endymion's personal guard, at your service, Guardian."  
  
"Excuse me?" Raye cried. "You are from the Negaverse. If you thought you could make us believe that crap about you being from Endymion's guard, you are mistaken."  
  
"He is not lying Raye." Sailor Pluto's voice echoed around the room. "He really is who he says he is. All four of Beryl's generals were actually Endymion's. She brainwashed them, and made them fight for the Negaverse."  
  
The room was quiet, while everyone thought about what they had just been told. Darien stood up and transformed in Endymion. He walked over to Zoicite, who was still kneeling on the floor, in front of Luna. He motioned for Zoicite to stand up. Unsheathed his sword, Darien touched Zoicite on both shoulders.  
  
"Welcome back, General Zoicite."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You see that box below? Click it and write a review!! Please Please Please write a review! 


End file.
